


"She's missing, not dead."

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go missing and Bellamy is not coping well with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"She's missing, not dead."

The look on Bellamy’s face when Y/N was declared missing was terrifying. His eyes could turn someone into ice, and then melt them were they stood. 

 

And now, barely a day later, Bellamy stalked back and forth at the gate of camp. He hadn’t eaten, he hadn’t slept, and he was progressively freaking everyone out. 

 

With the leader of the 100 now left borderline disabled, Clarke was left to deal with everyone, and she wasn’t in the mood. 

 

“Bellamy, you have to get over it, she’s probably dead anyway.” 

 

“She’s missing, not dead!” Bellamy snapped, leaving the camp.


End file.
